Fallen Hearts
by Murakumo
Summary: After a robbery and a strange death of an agent.. a sinister stalker lies in the darkness.. taking away anything that those hold dear to them.. striking all around.. everyone searches for romance in ignorance of it all.. how far will someone go?


Fallen Hearts  
  
Love is flowing through the air, romance is burning with limitless  
embers.Everyone's fighting emotions that seem to strong to overcome. After a strange break-in at Spirit World Headquarters, Spirit World's top agent is found dead at Yusuke's High School, with a trail leading to within  
the school itself.. A number of unexplained accidents have surfaced, leaving everyone at a loss.. When the question of whether the top agent was behind the break-in, and whose behind the string of events, Koenma sends in the entire team undercover to the school. But with emotions running high and tensions mounting.. What's the mystery behind it all? How far will one  
person go for love.. Perhaps even murder?!  
  
Chp.1: Into the Darkness  
By: Murakumo  
{I don't own Yu-yu Hakusho characters only the other characters, unless  
otherwise noted}  
  
The puddle of water looked dreary in the darkness. A foul smelling cigarette dropped into the puddle leaving a trail of smoke behind it. The puddle rippled from the object's impact. The darkened figure smashed his foot into the puddle. The large overhang of the building, loomed above the darkened figure. A crash of thunder and lightening seared overhead, showing the sunken face on the figure.  
The figure had a thin set of purple lips, wearing a dark black outfit. The figure's face was cut off by a black scarf, concealing the figure's identity. A thick set of brown straps hung around the figure's shoulders, meeting together at the center. The figure's dark black slippers touched gracefully across the ground.  
The figure stared up at the strange building, and pulled out red stick. Three letters glimmered from dark letters along the side of it. A thin strip ran out from the end of it. 'T.N.T. sparkled along the stick in his hand. A twisted purple smile spread across the figure's face.  
He a slither of his voice escaped from under the garment. "Spirit World Headquarters."  
  
Yusuke adjusted his white shirt and black pants outside his school. Yusuke was no 16, and was now stuck in high school, with Keiko and Kuwabara. Keiko tapped Yusuke on the shoulder, "Your late!"  
Yusuke shrugged, "So what if I'm late, school's only been going for a little over a month and I haven't been late to any of my classes."  
Keiko hit Yusuke on the back of the head, "I meant your late to meet me!" Yusuke fell down the set of stairs in front of the large peach colored school. "You've been really late for the past week, what have you been doing Yusuke?"  
"Since when do you care so much about what time I get to school?" Yusuke asked subtly. He had grown over the years, and still wore his usual black shoes. Keiko looked stunning in her braids and shiny school outfit.  
"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouted from across the campus. He ran straight on toward Yusuke and Keiko, who tried to avoid the confrontation.  
"Maybe if we ignore him, we won't notice us?" Yusuke said trying to duck out of the way.  
Kuwabara finally made his way to Yusuke and Keiko. "Well well, it's the wonder couple. Say, Yusuke, why have you been so late, lately?"  
"It's none of your business moron!" Yusuke shouted.  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted so loud, nearly everyone on campus could hear. "Why do you always have to be a jerk to Kuwabara? He cares enough to ask cause he's worried."  
Kuwabara shook his head, "Not really, it was just that he hasn't been there for the normal early morning fights."  
Keiko frowned, "Oh."  
A well built and tall figure stood behind Yusuke and the bunch. He wore a thick collared velvet suit, with a rugged silver tie. His face was very plan, except for a scar above his right eye. His sleek pair of brown pants, cuffed off at the bottom. A sterling set of metal shoes were transfixed with the tilted heels.  
"Shouldn't you be making your way to class Yusuke Urameshi," the man said in a gruff tone.  
"What the he." Yusuke's words were cut off when he saw the man behind him.  
Keiko turned sort of red, "Oh, Mister Yoshiro. Uh, yea, that's what we were in the process of doing." Kieko held a firm grip on her books and scurried off.  
Kuwabara twisted his expression, "UH, yea, come on Yusuke, let's go."  
Mr. Yoshiro adjusted his tie, "I wouldn't want you to be late for your classes gentlemen. Especially you Yusuke Urameshi." He looked at them with hesitant hazel eyes, to match his think brown hair.  
Kuwabara pulled Yusuke along with him, taking off for their classes. "Geez, that jerk's been hounding me for weeks. Heck, I think I'm failing his class anyhow," Yusuke said in a rush.  
Kuwabara blinked lightly while rushing onward, "Well then you better stay away from him, keep on his good side, know what I mean? Hey, what's with you and Keiko, you've been fighting constantly."  
Yusuke shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's just her. But I think she thinks I'm seeing someone behind her back."  
"Are you?" Kuwabara asked.  
"NO!" Yusuke shouted. "But good luck if she'll believe that story. I swear sometimes."  
"Sometimes.. What?" Kuwabara asked as the bell rang out. "Oh shoot, we're going to be late. And if we're late, we'll have to see Mrs. Mason in the guidance office."  
"She's creepy!" Yusuke shouted rushing onward. Yusuke looked around at the campus halls that were clearing out.  
Both split in their opposite directions. Yusuke raced on, in hope of reaching his class on time. The bell rang, just as Yusuke stepped into the room. The entire class was seated in their appropriate arrangements, staring up at Yusuke. "Ah crap," Yusuke said in an instant.  
A woman swirled around from her swiveling seat. She folded her hands, which shined from her long pink nails. A flash of blonde highlights ran down her shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She licked her full and rich red lips, outlined with a crimson lipstick. She wore a silk skirt, and sparkling silver blouse. She sat cross legged, while eyeing Yusuke. Her pink heels glared from the sunlight streaking through the window.  
"Well it looks like your about five seconds too late Yusuke," she said in a daring and soft voice. She scrunched her lips together, "Your beginning to make a habit of this. Perhaps Mr. Mason can straighten you out?"  
Yusuke looked down and swore under his breath. "Yes Mrs. Chen."  
Mrs. Chen stood up to reveal her stunning figure. "Good, but I'll have Kale follow you there." She snapped her fingers and Kale, a spiky black haired kid, with a sheepish smile stood up. "Kale, I expect you know where Mr. Mason's room is?"  
Kale nodded, and rushed off, out the door, with Yusuke alongside him. "Man that sucks Yusuke, too bad, huh?"  
"Yea," Yusuke said.  
Kale smiled, looking through his tropical green eyes, "Well at least she means well. She could have told Mr. Takanaka, and he would have loved to have punished you. Too bad though, Ancient Studies is an awesome class! But you probably get bored of beating people up, cause your strong enough to take anyone, even in high school."  
Yusuke scratched his head, "Do you ever shut up?"  
Kale frowned, "Sorry Yusuke I was just trying to make conversation, we're kind of buddies, right? I mean come on, at least, I can take notes for you, right?"  
Yusuke blew him off by, continuing to walk off. "Yusuke!" Kale called to him, as Yusuke entered Mr. Mason's room. Kale sighed softly, "Maybe I'll see him later."  
"Just great, a freaking kid who idolizes me. Just what I need, a groupie." Yusuke stood in front of Mr. Mason's desk, "So."  
Mr. Mason had a bit of belly, and an over sized blue pair of jeans. He wore a red shirt that dangled along his sides, while he kept his hands in his pockets. He seemed middle aged, much older then the other two teachers Yusuke has encountered that day. Mr. Mason looked up, above his thin rimmed glasses.  
"Well now Yusuke," he said with thin parted lips and flat light black hair. "Late again I assume?" he said in a deep voice.  
"Yea, what's it to you?" Yusuke asked with his arms crossed.  
"You may put up a tough front, but I understand how you feel. When I was your age, I never showed up on time, and was always late."  
"So what?" Yusuke said louder then before.  
Mr. Mason laughed, "Haha!" He wiggled his body slightly then continued, "You've got to shape up a little Yusuke, I can't save you every time, okay?" Mr. Mason shook his head, pushing over his bowl of candy. "Try one, their good."  
Yusuke popped one of the candies into his mouth. Mr. Mason looked at a piece of white paper with some writing on it. "It seems your failing Mr. Yoshiro's history class. It also seems here, you had an argument here, and he wants you expelled. Says you have no respect."  
"How can I have respect for a bastard like that?" Yusuke said. "He's always watching over me and hounding me."  
Mr. Mason laughed again, "Hahaha. You shouldn't worry, he's young and stupid." Yusuke smiled, but changed his expression quickly. "But then again I guess I could say the same for you. Your floating on thin waters my boy. But don't worry; like I said, when I was your age, I was hell just like you. Hahah!"  
Mr. Mason stood up and tapped his fingers against the desk. "You promise to watch yourself Yusuke?" Mr. Mason questioned.  
Yusuke breathed a heavy sigh, "Sure."  
Mr. Mason patted Yusuke on the back, "That's it! Keep that spirit up, and you'll be somebody. I'll take care of Mrs. Chen, she's a sweet and caring lady. Be good, okay Yusuke?"  
Yusuke stood up and nodded. Mr. Mason smiled largely, "Just stay clear of Ms. Yoshiro for a little while."  
Yusuke nodded, "I wish he would drop dead."  
Mr. Mason coughed, "No more of that Yusuke, understand? Though it might make things a bit better, Haha!"  
Yusuke laughed, as he stepped out the door. "I guess that guys not so bad, but I wish he didn't call me boy," Yusuke muttered. He began to walk away, catching a glimpse of a girl with baby blue eyes, sparkling in the distance. Yusuke winked at her as he proceeded back to class.  
  
The darkened figure, hid alongside a desk. His eyes loomed back and forth, eyeing the demons that brisk fully ran by. Spirit World Headquarters was as busy as ever, especially with the fierce demands of Koenma.  
Jorge rushed by, "Koenma sir, are you really sure that the greatest Koenma of all should be before your name? You are the only Koenma."  
Koenma hobbled along, jumping off both legs. "Are you saying I'm not the greatest Koenma of all??" Koenma jumped and hit Jorge on the head. "I AM THE GREATEST KOENMA OF ALL!!"  
BOOM! A large explosion went off in an office a ways away. Koenma and Jorge stared in the direction of the explosion. They lunged forward, racing after the source of the explosion. Every demon in the area, headed toward the route of the explosion.  
Koenma and Jorge jumped at the chance. They raced onward toward the explosion, in hope of catching the source. "Where's Loni?" Koenma asked.  
Jorge rushed along side him, "Sir, what do you need with spirit world's top agent?"  
Koenma frowned while jumping on to Jorge's shoulders. "None of your business, but lets settle this explosion mess first. I hope it's not another break-in, cause daddy's gonna kill me."  
The strange figure, licked his vile purple lips with a slithery tongue. He walked patiently down a long row of doors, while the clamor of thunderous footsteps pounded on the other side of the hall. He walked in a fluent stride, tapping lightly, making sure not to alarm the creatures that ran by across the way.  
A parade of demons rushed down the hall, causing the darkened figure to stop. "Just what we need, an explosion. Means more paper work!" a demon shouted.  
The figure with the purple lips, reached behind his back, to pull out a strange green gizmo. The figure placed it on the brass doorknob, and stepped back gracefully. After a few seconds, a small pop burst from the doorknob, knocking it off completely.  
The figure kicked the doorknob in, and scanned the room. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a slip of paper. He glanced at it briefly, and reached a row of filing cabinets. He pulled out the top one, fishing through the files with furious speed.  
Across the way, Koenma and Jorge stared strangely at the large hole in the floor. "It looks like a small bomb exploded here, sir," Jorge commented.  
Koenma jumped up and hit Jorge, "I can see that you moron! I don't see the person who set it."  
Jorge stared blankly, "Do you really think the person who set it would stick around?  
Koenma turned red, "Don't tell me how to do my job!!!"  
The figure pulled out two manila envelopes from the filing drawers and shut them quickly. He pocketed them, and pulled the shelves out quickly. He slipped in two strange manila envelopes that he pulled from inside his outfit. Slipping those carefully into the files, he slammed them shut and walked out. He noticed the rampage of footsteps heading in his direction, and made his way along the hall. He checked the corridor, sneaking into a sealed room undetected.  
Koenma raced by next to Jorge, "Who blew my door apart?!"  
  
Hiei stood on the ledge of a rock. He over looked the large pasture and grassy plains below. Hiei's sword was plunged into the rock's edge. "What are you looking at?" came a cheery female voice from besides Hiei. Hiei turned his head slightly, brushing against the cool breeze. His white sash whipped upward, blinding his sight for a second or two.  
He stepped to the side, in his black, thick outfit. His foot tapped gently against the rock, moving gracefully to the side from the slight noise. "Oh, it's you," Hiei said.  
A tanned female, with long blue hair, stood only a few inches taller than Hiei. "That's all you have to say?" she asked with a shriek. She jumped toward Hiei, tripping slightly on the rock. Hiei raced over, catching her like the wind's soft and fluent breeze.  
Her lips curled upward, with a startling smile. Her white teeth glistened and shined with the sun's glamorous rays. She wore a purple and blue outfit, a dark blue vest, thick purple sleeves, purple silk gloves, and a pair of light blue shorts. "Nice catch," she said with smile.  
Hiei dropped her lightly to the ground, giving her time to get up. "What do you want Fay?"  
Fay's eyes rose and dropped in quick succession. "Well, now that you mention it, I would like for you to tell me what's up?"  
"Huh?" Hiei asked awkwardly. "What do you mean?" Hiei's mind wandered, to a fare field, where Fay was nowhere near.  
Fay hit Hiei upside the head, "There you go again, daydreaming while I'm talking to you. Our relationship was farther then it had ever been, but you just keep pushing me away."  
Hiei stared smugly, "Pushing you away? I've been the one, trying to pull you closer, not push you away."  
Fay hit Hiei on the head again, "Says you!" Fay stepped up behind Hiei, who was once again looking at the field below. She waved her hands slightly caressing his cheek. He leaned back into her arm, locking them together.  
Hiei's eyes tilted slightly, while he began to daydream. Fay began to speak again, "You know we should go to this wonderful restaurant that.."  
Hiei's mind wandered while he daydreamed, encasing a strange vision. A long red haired male, appeared in his strange daydream. 'Beautiful,' Hiei murmured under his breath.  
"Like I was saying, it's not as if we can do it there, since if showed up it would never be."  
Hiei blinked slightly, readjusting to the red headed figure before him. He wore a white stunning cloak, and darkened boots. The sash that neatly wrapped around him, flapped in the gentle breeze of the scene. He held his hand out like a dark omen beckoning its prey.  
"And so, I figure if I leave now, I'll make it there on time, know what I mean?' Fay was starting to do hand motions, "it was either the really big one, or something smaller?'  
The figure's extended arm grew closer; steadily so did the figure's hidden image. 'Who are you?' Hiei thought to himself. Hiei's mind was slowly coming toward it, as if it was calling out to him. 'I must know who you are! I must!' he thought.  
"So, if I show up anywhere near it, I say it should be ready."  
'More nonsense,' Hiei thought. 'Show me your face!' He edged closer, till the figure turned to face Hiei. 'It can't be,' Hiei came face to face with the glamorous redheaded Kurama. 'But, you can't be, it can't be. You're the one I've been dreaming about. the one I've been waiting for."  
Hiei head was red within a second from the hard punch that Fay landed on him. "You're doing it again!" Fay shouted.  
Hiei shivered slightly, with the hairs along his neck standing on end. 'I must be dreaming.'  
"Did you hear me?" Fay said.  
Hiei coughed, "Sorry, I was thinking about someone. As you were saying?"  
'What is going on in your head?' Fay asked herself.  
Fay jumped down from the rock, "Well rather then worry about what is in the past, let's go get something to eat, sound good?"  
Hiei half-smiled, "Sure." Hiei tried to shake the thought of Kurama from his head. 'I can't be falling for him, I just can't."  
Fay sighed, "I gotta get back to work, art is work, you know?" Fay closed her eyes to see the art gallery she worked for in her head. "Who knows, maybe you'll check it out some day, right?"  
  
A rough looking punk, with blue spiked hair stood with his arms crossed. "Says you!" he said in a smug Australian accent. "I didn't do nuh-thing you, know?!" He wore a proper school uniform for the high school, with the exception of the large ruffles along the edges. He kicked his huge boots up in the air, "I didn't do it!"  
A sturdy figure, in a brown coat, with a nice tie, stood across from him. "Super Intendent, do you think he should be punished?" came the voice of a mild professor. He wore no glasses, but has sunken eyes, and a small goatee. Mr. Kang was head of the science department, and was very tough when it came time.  
"I didn't do it!" the punk repeated.  
The super Intendent was a sharp, keen eyed woman, with a set a thin legs and rounded cheek bones. She raised one eyebrow and stared at the kid, "Ken, do you really claim you had nothing to do with the teacher's accident?" Her voice was strong, while she wore a sleek outfit, that looked very professional.  
Ken rubbed his barely visible mustache, "Nothing at all Miss Kara."  
Miss Kara waved her hand briefly, "Go, go now!" Ken walked patiently out the door, running as soon as he couldn't be seen.  
"I know that kid had something to do with that accident!" Mr. Kang stated. "One week ago, it isn't just a coincidence our P.E. teacher goes out on sick leave with food poisoning and winds up in jail the nest day. And to make matter worst, three days ago our main English teacher winds up with falling down the stairs. What are the odds."  
"Not to mention that student who ends up committing suicide," Miss Kara commented. "I don't even have a replacement yet. Make me wonder why I ever got this job, some kind of career move I suppose."  
Mr. Kang shook his head, "I know that punk and his friends are behind this, I don't know how, but they did it."  
Miss Kara brushed her light brown hair, "Your nuts. Besides, Mr. Yoshiro seems to be taking care of cracking down, especially on that Yusuke boy. I don't know why though."  
Mr. Kang tapped his leafy black hair, "Not sure, but I'm going to get that Ken punk. Just when he screws up. And that Mr. Mason, the cheerfully old jerk, won't have anything to say about it."  
Miss Kara sighed, "Well looks like it's lunch time, I've got business to attend to. Oh, and remember, that lady from the art gallery is going to be in here again for a while, since the art department wants to kill off some lessons, okay?"  
Mr. Kang bit his large lips, "Great, more incompetent teachers. Maybe this one will go nuts and kill herself, you never know? Haha."  
  
Kurama stood next to Botan, in the doorway of the corridor. Numerous demons were brushing files away and cleaning up the explosion mess. "No word on what caused it?" Kurama asked.  
"All we know so far is, that the thief came in, blew the doorknob off, and searched through the files. But nothing seems to be missing, that's what's odd," Botan said.  
Kurama took a deep breath, "As if someone knew their way around this place, and maybe replaced files with copies?"  
Koenma tapped his heels, "Now I know why I hired you Kurama. PURE GENIOUS!" Koenma raced out, while Jorge was left in the middle of the room alone.  
Kurama turned toward Botan, "Hey, what happened with you and your boyfriend Botan?"  
Botan turned red, "I uh. Well he."  
"Where's Loni?!" Koenma shouted. "Right when we could use, spirit world's top agent, and he's not here!!" 


End file.
